lies_of_astarothfandomcom-20200216-history
Clan
__FORCETOC__ Clans are where groups of people can gather and contribute resources to unlock a multitude of benefits, from additional gold and EXP to a specialized Clan Store. It costs 500 crystals to start a clan, and the name must be between 4 and 14 characters long. A clan starts with a cap of 12 members, which can be raised by increasing the Clan Level tech and the Clan Flag. Clan Tech Clan Techs offer the main benefit of being in a clan. Each tech has a unique benefit, and a cost to increase its level. The cost can be paid in either gold or gems; 10,000 gold for 100 progress points and 5 honor, 20 crystals for 200 progress points and 20 honor, or 100 crystals for 1,000 progress points and 100 honor. The level of the clan techs cannot exceed the Clan Level, i.e. you must upgrade Clan Level to level 2 before you can upgrade any other tech to level 2. 'Clan Treasury' Storage for clan funds. The money can be used to Bid on Clan Matches 'Clan Level' Increasing the Clan Level increases member limit and opens new clan tech 'Add Gold' Increases the amount of gold gained during battles 'Add EXP' Increases the amount of EXP gained during battles 'Add Wilderness, Hell, Forest, and Kingdom' Increase faction card's power during Demon Invasions and Clan Matches. Also increases faction card quality in the Card Store 'Add Enchant' Increases the amount of EXP gained when enchanting. Store Increases the Star rating and amount of items that can be refreshed in the Clan Store. Click here for a list of cards available and their cost. Clan Match Under the Arena menu is a section called Clan Match. The Clan Match section will bring you to a world map of thelands of Lies of Astaroth, with each map seperated into it's own territory. Clan leaders can place bids on these territories in an attempt to lay claim to them. If at least two clans bid on the same territory then a Clan Match is scheduled. Minimum bid is 200,000 gold. Territories that are available for Clan Matches are displayed in the top-left corner of the screen, along with the time (server time) that the match will be taking place. Clan Matches start at either 19:50 or 21:50. If only one clan bids on a territory or a clan loses a bid, the gold is returned to the clan's treasury. Once a clan has won the bid on a territory and the Clan Match is set to begin, participating clan members will be able to select the territory and choose to participate in the battle. Members will have 20 minutes from when the Clan Match starts to sign in for the match before the battle actually begins, for example, if the Clan Match starts at 19:50 the actual battle will begin at 20:10. Clan members that are currently signed into the battle as well as those who signed in previously and put themselves as AFK, will participate with the Clan Match once the battle begins. For clan members that do not wish to or cannot participate, or people not in the participating clans, there is an option to watch the match. When participating in a clan match, your character will be represented by a tiny figure with your name over it. The appearance of the figure is determined by the faction of your Avatar. When the battle begins 4 members from each clan will be sent to the front lines to do battle. The opponents will clash until one person either loses all HP or runs out of cards, then a new members will take its place. The combatant's stats are displayed by two bars above their heads. The blue bar on the left displays the strength of the deck. The red bar on the right displays remaining HP. As in thief battles, any cards damaged or defeated will remain in that condition for the next battle. If a combatant successfully defeats 5 opponents in a row he will be retired. The clan with 1 or more members remaining at the end of the battle is declared the winner. Each member that participates in a Clan Match will receive contribution points and honor points based on how well they did in the battle. Joining in the battle automatically grants 90 honor points, with an additional 180 honor per battle victory. You also receive 100 contribution points for every 90 honor received. If the battle is victories the entire clan will receive a territory gold bonus based on how much gold was spent on the bid for the county, and again on the following day. The county will remain in the clan's possession until the end of the next day and the clan will be unable to bid on another county until that time. Misc. Info 'Clan Emblem' Upgrading Clan Emblem costs crystals and increases the clan membership cap by 5 per level. It also contributes a certain amount to the Guild Level tech and nets you some Honor points as well. Category:Clan Category:System mechanics